A Little Pick Me Up
by lemon love child
Summary: Someone's having a bad day, and there's only one that can cheer her up. One shot. I don't even know where this one came from.


_Well, this is it - my first A-Team fanfic submission. It's just a little deviation. There aren't any names actually mentioned, but it shouldn't be long before you figure out who it is. This just kind of came out of my fingers, so who knows what it'll actually be like. Anyway, enjoy. _

_-Lemon Love Child_

A Little Pick-Me-Up

It was an exceedingly gloomy day. She was pleased with it, however. It matched her overall mood exactly. Her day had been, to say the least, less than stellar, and now she was waiting for the bus.

She glanced at her watch and sighed. Everything else had gone wrong today, so why not be late too?

She sat on the bench in silence, ignoring the people around her who, in turn, ignored her as well. It wasn't until the fat raindrop fell right on her head that she became somewhat more upset. She groaned loudly and unfolded the newspaper that was previously in her lap. The newspaper was placed hastily atop her head, where it merely slowed the now minor onslaught of rain.

Almost as suddenly as it began, the rain ceased above her, though it continued around her. Somewhat confused, she looked up and saw a dome above her, an arm holding it up. Attached to this arm was a man wearing a quickly soaking leather jacket, khaki pants, and a blue baseball cap. He looked down at her and grinned.

"I imagine you're one of those folks who melt if they get wet," he said in an almost teasing tone.

She merely looked at him, somewhat taken aback. People in this city were never polite.

_What's his deal? Maybe he's not from around here…_ she mused.

"There's plenty of those types where I live. None of 'em are quite as lovely as you are, m'lady," he added, giving a little satisfied smile.

"I've had a really lousy day, so I'd appreciate you saving the pick up lines for someone else," she said in a more biting tone than she had intended. However, the polite stranger seemed completely unfazed.

"Good thing that wasn't a pick up line. So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, grinning a little bit smugly. Without hesitation, he took a seat next to her. He rationalized sitting in a small puddle by the fact that he was already soaked.

At this point, she wasn't sure how to respond. He was just trying to be polite, but it was difficult for her to decipher the underlying message.

The rain continued on with a renewed vigor, and she inwardly smiled.

"Ahh, you're waiting for the bus," he stated matter-of-factly, nodding. "I'm waiting for the airplane."

Again, unsure of a proper response, she simply shifted, by now a little uncomfortable. _Very strange._

"So tell me, what was so lousy about your day, hmm?" he inquired, squaring himself off towards her and giving her his full attention.

She peered quizzically at him. "Why would it matter?"

He shrugged. "Just curious I guess. Thought maybe it'd cheer ya up, Miss Gloom."

"Well, if you must know, I woke up late this morning, my dog completely destroyed the presentation I've been working on for six months, my apartment's water heaters are shot so I had a delightfully cold shower this morning, I burned my toast both times I attempted it, and I missed the first bus and therefore I'm going to be late," she said in one giant breath, and a wave of relief washed over her.

"There now, good to get it all off your chest, huh?" the stranger said enthusiastically.

"Well…yeah, it kind of is," she reluctantly agreed. By now, the rain had started to let up; the storm was losing steam. _Very strange, _she mused.

"Yep. Ya just gotta remember, everything'll pass. And stuff usually works out for the best," he added.

"I guess so. It's just frustrating right now."

"Yeah, but that's why I got my dog. He listens to my problems and really cares. My therapist can't say that," he said with a bare hint of a smile.

She couldn't hold back a laugh, nodding with understanding. "I always talk to my dog. But I'm a little mad at her right now."

"Understandably. Maybe she was trying to help," he suggested. "You could always just use the old excuse. 'Sorry boss, the dog ate my homework.'"

The image of fat Mr. Adeloff turning bright red with anger started some chain reaction inside of her, and she found herself snort with amusement. Almost immediately, she turned bright red herself and giggled with embarassment. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Oh my gosh, excuse me," she apologized, still quite embarrassed.

He shook his head quickly, waving his free hand in dismissal. "It was cute."

Her mood brightened significantly, she looked out at the busy street, where passers-by traveled, completely ignoring the chance meeting at the bus stop.

"It seems the sun has come out," he said, looking at her. She thought that he was talking about the rain stopping and the clouds breaking, but she hadn't noticed that she had been smiling. There was something unusual about this charismatic stranger. He seemed so real and so genuine; she liked that a lot.

"Well, my work here is done. It was lovely to meet you. Maybe we'll meet here some other time," he said and quickly stood up, retracting the umbrella. He tipped his slightly mis-angled blue baseball cap in her direction and grinned, turning and walking down the sidewalk with long, sure strides.

She watched the unusual stranger walk away, twirling the umbrella in his hands. Almost immediately after he rounded the corner, as did her bus.

"Very strange," she said aloud, ignoring the strange looks she received from passers-by.


End file.
